hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Idekmandy
Hi Idekmandy, My name is guitar652 and I'm one of the main contributors for Hell's Kitchen wiki. I've been working on the site since late 2017 and with the help of another user who is no longer here, we've nearly caught up on all the seasons (as of writing season 10 is half way done, and only Seasons 11 and 12 are the ones with the serious need). I'm not sure how things are going to change with you around, but I'm willing to adjust to the new guidelines if need be. Let me know if anything comes up. Guitar652 (talk) 19:57, June 24, 2019 (UTC) I've thought about becoming an admin for this site as it is a big passion project. I just never had the time to do so, and I don't know where to start. Guitar652 (talk) 20:42, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Maybe we can start by talking what would be the first step in asking for adoption. Guitar652 (talk) 21:51, June 24, 2019 (UTC) So I've been working on a draft to pot explaining about my intentions of becoming admin. Before I post it, I want to make sure I'm not missing anything. Would it be okay if I send you my draft so I can see where I'm at? Guitar652 (talk) 20:59, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Hell’s Kitchen Adoption Announcement Hi everybody! So as a lot of you know, my name is Guitar652, and I have been a long running contributor to Hell’s Kitchen Wiki since December 2017. I’ve been a fan of Hell’s Kitchen since 2015, and found other Ramsay shows like MasterChef, Kitchen Nightmares, and Hotel Hell because of it. What started as an accident turned into a bit of a passion project that has lasted nearly two years. With eighteen seasons of the show so far, fifteen of them have been completed (thanks in part of help from former user Yankeedankeedoodleshite who kickstarted this project), the pages have risen to the 600’s, and more organization have been implemented with new navigation boxes on the pages. I feel that the time has come now to try and apply to become an admin for the site and adopt the wiki fully. I have spoken with Wiki manager Idekmandy on this, and she feels I am a top contender for the position. I checked through the guidelines for being an admin, and here are some reasons why I believe I would be the best fit. Behavior I’ve shown in the past that my behavior on the Wiki that I have been neutral in communications. I have never yelled at Fandom Users for messing up pages unless they were not helping, I never belittled any work, and I have kept a professional attitude. However, I am also aware that I have said the wrong things like calling some certain Fandom Users “trolls”, and I realized over the last couple of months that it was not the right word to call them. I apologize if I offended anyone for calling them trolls, and I apologized if my past attitude was not the best as it is right now. Since Yankee left, I have opened the floor to anybody else to edit the pages for their liking, or if they think things were missing. So far, I feel it has worked out very well, and I do not feel any bad blood between the community members. On the other side, I have been trying to manage better attitude for Users as well, telling people to watch their tone of text, and not wishing ill on the chef’s personal lives (yes I said personal lives and not how they were on TV). I notice that people have been nasty to Sous Chef Andi for reasons that are still confusing, and I’ve been trying to keep them from wishing ill on her personal life. I have also been working through mediating people through conflicts. One of the biggest examples is the Yankee and Magictroopa feud where I tried to play a neutral role, trying to calm both parties down and trying to see things through. While it ended in a way I did not expect, I feel that it ended with neither of them getting banned on the site, and it was a bit of a win win. Contributions I don’t think it’s any question that I have made the most contributions onto the Wiki since starting. In total, I acclimated over 3000 edits, with most of those edits being on episode pages and chef pages. I also helped created most of the episode pages, most of the challenge pages, and added pages for missing staff pages (for example; Sous Chef’s Maryann, Gloria, and Aaron did not have pages until I brought it up). It’s thanks to my contributions that the site has now gone from being very barren Wiki very bare information, to a site that I can confidently say is very full of community members and information. Community I’ve been an active talker with some of the users on the Wiki. I have tried to reach out to different members, and talk with them. I have even tried to encourage with them, discuss ways on improving pages. One of the Users I talk to the most is Jolsargyt as she has been the longest contributor to the Wiki like myself. We have talked about making more templates for the site, hence the navigation boxes that are now present on some of the pages, and updating some of the preexisting ones to more of a modern style. The second User I talk to the most is HKForever. She has been a user for a short time (joining late February this year), but she has been a big help so far by adding in character info when I am unable to do so, and I am very appreciative of her contributions. These are the reasons why I believe I should be an Admin for Hell’s Kitchen Wiki. I know there might be some people who want to ask questions, so I can try and answer them as best I could if needed. That IS great news! I don't know how you were able to do that, but that's perfect!. Guitar652 (talk) 10:51, June 30, 2019 (UTC) I just saw an email come by. So it's offical now right? Guitar652 (talk) 02:31, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Great! This is going to be fun. Where do you think we should start? Guitar652 (talk) 02:42, July 6, 2019 (UTC)